Home
by UndeadDolly
Summary: His best friend was unconscious in an alleyway. He hadn't seen Kaneki in months. It hurt him to reunite with Kaneki in such a way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **His best friend was unconscious in an alleyway. He hadn't seen Kaneki in months. It hurt him to reunite with Kaneki in such a way.

Chapter One

His best friend was unconscious in an alleyway. He hadn't seen Kaneki in months. It hurt him to reunite with Kaneki in such a way.

He was becoming emotional. He couldn't waste time crying. He needed to take Kaneki somewhere safe. He was sure more ghouls were lurking around the corner.

He hailed a taxi. He told the driver Kaneki was drunk. He also said Kaneki had gotten into a fistfight. He spun a convincing story as Kaneki looked like a punk now

"Thank you," Hide sighed, holding Kaneki close, but he was struggling, his knees were even shaking. "Goodbye, now."

"Yeah," the driver scoffed, eyeing Kaneki suspiciously, then turned the other cheek, not wanting to get involved. "You, too."

"I should go."

"That you should."

XOXO

His apartment was a mess as usual. He lay Kaneki on the couch for now. He was planning on drawing a hot bath for Kaneki. He couldn't let Kaneki sleep covered in blood. He was sure Kaneki's wound would get infected that way.

He let the bathtub fill with water. He set aside a first aid kit on the countertop as well. He was aware some of Kaneki's wounds weren't healing. He knew Kaneki wasn't eating properly as a ghoul.

He had trouble undressing Kaneki. He tried being mindful of Kaneki's kagune. He was wary of those twirling tendrils. He thought they should be sleeping like Kaneki was.

"This feels so weird," Hide whined, as an appendage coiled him, not in a threatening manner, but in a familiar way. "Strange …"

"N-No …" Kaneki whimpered, his lips moving, but his eyes were closed like he was having a nightmare. "S-Stop …"

"It's okay, 'Neki. I'm here now. You're just having a bad dream."

"N-No …"

"You're safe. You're okay, 'Neki."

"S-Stop …"

"I'll sing to you. You can follow my voice home. But I don't know if you will, not when you wouldn't before."

"No …"

"I hope you still remember the sound of my voice."

"Stop …"

"If you don't, I won't blame you."

XOXO

He helped Kaneki drift back into sleep again. He let Kaneki soak in the bathtub for a while before bathing him. He worked on washing Kaneki's hair first. He thought that Kaneki's new hair color suited him. He was still aware that the striking shade of white wasn't willfully welcomed by Kaneki.

He found some of Kaneki's old clothes in his closet. He chose a black pajama set for Kaneki. He hadn't seen Kaneki ever wear them before. He was hopeful Kaneki wouldn't mind now. He was trying to prevent dredging up memories Kaneki might've buried as a coping mechanism.

He placed a cup of coffee on the nightstand just in case Kaneki woke up. He knew Kaneki drank coffee for his hunger pangs. He had no need for coffee like Kaneki. He had some in his home for Kaneki. He had originally thought that they were never going to come in use.

"There you go, 'Neki. You're all cozy in bed now. I would join you, but I need to get cleaned up as well," Hide chuckled, tucking Kaneki in, then kissing Kaneki on the forehead, just as Kaneki's cellphone vibrated nearby several times. "Don't worry, I'll let your _friends _know you're safe and sound."

_Touka [8:00 PM]: Where are you, Kaneki? You should've been back by now._

_Kaneki: [8:05 PM]: He's fine. He just ran into a little trouble, but I'm taking good care of him now._

_Touka: [8:06 PM]: Who is this? Why do you have Kaneki's phone?_

_Kaneki: [8:10 PM]: He's asleep. When he wakes up, I'll let him know you texted._

_Touka: [8:12 PM]: You didn't answer my question._

_Kaneki: [8:19 PM]: Come on, now. It can't be that hard to guess who I am._

_Touka: [8:20 PM]: You've got to be kidding me._

XOXO

He promptly turned Kaneki's cellphone off. He thought that they'll take Kaneki away again. He didn't want Kaneki to leave without giving him closure. He needed an answer from Kaneki. He couldn't let Kaneki keep avoiding the subject anymore.

He had taken a long shower. He was covered in blood. He was one of those that grew weak or fainted at the sight of blood. He handled himself much better now. He overcame his hemophobia for Kaneki.

He lay in bed beside Kaneki. He had his back though turned to Kaneki. He felt uncomfortable being so close to Kaneki. He thought that Kaneki's new look was why. He just wasn't used to it.

"I thought I was just dreaming," Kaneki grinned, his arm coiling Hide, as well as the twirling tendrils. "You're really here, though."

"You were dreaming about me," Hide gasped, cheeks flushing, heartbeat fluttering. "I hope you had sweet dreams, then."

"Oh, I definitely did."

"You're holding me too tight. I'm just a soft, squishy human over here …"

"You are and in all the right places, too. You know, I wanted to touch you for so long."

"It feels so good …"

"Those noises you make are so cute, Hide."

"Don't tease me …"

"Your reactions make me want to, though."

"You're a meanie …"

"You're asking for it now."

"You big bully …"

"If you want to keep calling me those things, then I'll just show you how mean I can be."

XOXO

He thought that Kaneki would leave soon afterward. He hated himself for crying. He was clearly clinging onto the past. He had become so dependent. He felt so weak.

He was embraced by Kaneki. He tried pushing Kaneki away. He obviously couldn't do so. He hadn't enough strength. He was only a mere human.

He hid his face. He didn't want Kaneki seeing him in such a state. He was supposed to be taking care of Kaneki. He couldn't even do that without his feelings getting in the way. He really was no use to Kaneki now.

"Look at me," Kaneki chuckled, grabbing Hide's wrists, pulling Hide's hands away from his face. "Come on, now."

"You're just going to leave again, aren't you?" Hide cried, his eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling down his cheeks. "But this time, I probably won't ever see you."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's just another lie of yours, isn't it?"

"Wow, I had no idea my best friend was such a crybaby."

"W-What did you say?"

"That's okay, though. I still think you look really pretty when you cry."

"W-Why are you saying these things?"

"I love you, Hide. I always have."

"H-How can you say that to me?"

"I care about you."

"S-Stop …"

"I mean it, Hide."

XOXO

He leaned closer to Kaneki. He embraced Kaneki in return. He felt those tendrils coiling him again. He had grown used to them now. He even thought that they were cute.

He lay in Kaneki's arms. He could smell Kaneki's cologne. He was fond of the scent. He was even calmed by it. He would also spray some on a rabbit plushie of his whenever Kaneki was gone.

He was then tickled. He let out loud giggles. He swatted at Kaneki's hands. He couldn't stop Kaneki. He was seemingly at Kaneki's mercy.

"I love you," Kaneki smiled, stroking Hide's cheek, his thumb brushing over Hide's lips. "I need you in my life."

"And I love you," Hide sighed, his eyes slowly closing, lips parting open. "I need you just as much."

"I promise won't hurt you ever again, Hide. I won't leave you ever again, either."

"I … believe you, 'Neki. And I'm sorry about before. You know I didn't want to say goodbye again."

"I should be the one apologizing, not you. I shouldn't have forgotten, that rabbits die of loneliness."

"They do, 'Neki."

"Well, I'm here now."

"We're finally together, but nothing feels the same anymore."

"We should go somewhere, just you and I."

"I don't know where, though."

"We can go anywhere. I'm home as long as I'm with you."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
